


Beauty

by orphan_account



Series: Alexis [1]
Category: Castle
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keep still, Alexis, or you'll never be as beautiful as me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble-and-a-bit. Written for Castleland's Alexis challenge at LiveJournal (where I am k8_rab, just to confuse things).

She doesn't really remember the time when her mother lived with them.  Somewhere at the back of her mind there are vague disjointed recollections of being coaxed unwillingly into clothing far beyond her years and of being chastised for fidgeting while her mother applied a coat of make-up to baby-soft skin.  

 

 _Keep still, Alexis, or you'll never be as beautiful as me._  

 

Looking back, she's almost surprised that she didn't develop more insecurities and body issues.  Then again, with a father like hers, how could she ever feel anything less than beautiful?  When he helped her into her favourite pink tutu and plastic tiara and twirled her around the loft she felt like a princess.  But even without her favourite accessories she always felt beautiful when her father looked at her.  It wasn't that he told her she was pretty (although he did, of course), it was simply something in the way he smiled whenever he saw her.  


End file.
